


Fleeting Moments [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Dawn [PODFIC] [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unapologetic smut, with just enough plot to get to the sex. Technically part of a series, but I'm pretty sure anyone who's glanced at the tags can follow this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Moments [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fleeting Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064491) by [Dragonflies_and_Katydids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflies_and_Katydids/pseuds/Dragonflies_and_Katydids). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Dawn%20Series/Fleeting%20Moments.mp3) | 15:46 | 14.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook (all Oneshots)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Dragon%20Age/Exit%20Light%20One%20Shots.m4b) | 1:40:45 | 46.2 MB  
[Archive Link TBA](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fleeting-moments) |  |   
[Audiobook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/exit-light-oneshots) |  |   
  
### Music

_Pasión_ by Fernando Lima  & Sarah Brightman

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
